


1 to 10

by poppyharris



Series: on the floor, watch me bleed. i love you, you love me. [1]
Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, literally a graphic hanging, seriously it's described don't bitch this is triggering, suicide attemps
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:41:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26476618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poppyharris/pseuds/poppyharris
Summary: after a poor training score, amity takes her life into her hands
Relationships: Finnick Odair/Original Female Character(s)
Series: on the floor, watch me bleed. i love you, you love me. [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2188902
Kudos: 7





	1 to 10

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS MF TRIGGERING  
> AMITY TRIES TO HANG HERSELF  
> PLEASE  
> PLEASE  
> DO NOT  
> DO NOT READ THIS  
> IF YOU ARE GOING TO BE TRIGGERED

“you’ll get a high score, i’m sure of it,” finnick’s hand was on top of amity’s, his youthful face incredibly pale. his first mentee had to win, she just had to. he was being held in such a high regard, he didn’t want to let anyone down.

“oh stop your fussing finnick, she’s fine,” myra, amity’s stylist, picked at her fingernails, looking at amity with a distasteful look. 

finnick gave her a pointed look, before looking up at the screen, where caesar’s grin was wide. “happy hunger games everyone! it is time, for the tribute scoring!” he leered, uncomfortably seeming to rock. 

“what’s the scoring between?” amity asked, gripping her elbows queasily. finnick looked down at her, then back at the screen.

“well, it’s one to-”

“honey, in your case, your best option is one to ten,” myra stared down at her nails, ignoring the way amity seized up, her breath coming out faster. finnick let his face drop, and put an arm around the stiff girl. 

“you’ll be fine, amity. i promise,” finnick gave her a strained smile, before looking up at the smirking district 3 boy with a solid 9. 

“district 4, rwydo… rwydo webb,” the tanned, slouching boy next to them sat slightly further up. “nine.” rwydo shrugged, before going back to staring at a punnet of strawberries. 

“amity capone,” amity jolted a little under finnick’s hand, her breathing stopping. “four.”

-

finnick couldn’t sleep. amity hadn’t screamed, or cried, or even reacted physically at all. but she became a ghost. she barely spoke, she didn’t eat at dinner. when finnick tried to wish her a good night, she just sniffled. 

he strained his ears, listening to the hustle and bustle of the capitol. then the gentle sound of a door closing. opposite him.

he sat up suddenly in bed. why was amity moving around? he thought she was getting an early night. he swung his legs out, listening carefully. she was doing something, and finnick felt something cold go through his heart. what was she doing? 

he creeped out of bed, gently opened his door, and pressed his ear against her door.

“... and loop, and, fuck,” he could hear her muttering, then dragging a chair. another sniffle, then the chair creaked, like someone had just…

the fear rushed through finnick’s veins, and time seemed to slow as he rammed his full weight into the door. he wasn’t sure what he was expecting, but amity, on her very trip toes on an egg chair wasn’t it. he didn’t move for a second, staring at her.

“hey, amy.”

he had no idea why he said that, he should be gathering her up in his arms, stroking her hair. he took a step forward, her eyes wide and fearful as she stared down at him.

“don’t stop me, please finnick,” she whispered, blinking quickly to make sure her eyes weren’t full of tears. finnick took another step forward, smiling slightly. 

“you’re going to be okay, you just want to take your head out for me?” he didn’t realise his hands were shaking, before he placed them gently on her legs, gently thumbing over her trembling knees. 

amity stared down at him, maybe something had resonated. maybe she was scared of being watched. maybe she was scared he’d save her life. 

“you’re going to be completely fine, you’re going to get your head out, get in my arms, and you’re going to win the games,” finnick stood at her feet, her tears falling and hitting his forehead. 

“i can’t, i can’t win,” she sniffled, her hands shaking violently. “i can’t do it. you saw my score, they think i’m going to die!”

“they thought i was going to die too, amy. and i won, and you will too,” finnick’s hands moved further up her body, and he wrapped his arms around her waist. “take your head out, amy.”

amity’s breathing stopped, but she slowly breathed out and was just about to take her head out of the rope, when the chair slipped slightly, and she fell, her legs kicking out as she gasped. panic nearly set into finnick, but he clambered up onto the chair, and tore the rope with his bare hands, letting amity fall to the ground.

she was led on the ground, gasps and chokes finally dying away to steady breathing. she stared up at finnick, her eyes as red as the welt on her neck. she grasped her stomach, coughing a little as he watched her.

“okay?” he whispered, crouching down beside her. 

she nodded, blinking rapidly. “teach me how to win,” she whispered, her hand darting out to grasp at his shirt.

**Author's Note:**

> song: 1 to 10 by twice


End file.
